Nadra
Mother: Brothers: Sister: |chick = B |adult = Nadra |past = Chick |current = Performer |status = Living}}Nadra is a large male parrot with striking pale red feathers, a white face, and intelligent dark eyes. Personality Bred in captivity, Nadra has always been comfortable around Longpaws. He is quite sociable and intelligent, making him a popular attraction at the circus. However, he is very aware that he is adored for both this intelligence and his rare coloration. Because of this, he has become quite full of himself and will often act condescending and patronizing to other animals that he deems lesser than him. Despite his arrogance, Nadra is friendly and humorous enough that many animals are able to overlook his less desirable traits. He is also quite emotionally needy, and doesn't cope well with being left alone for extended periods of time. Backstory and Facts *Nadra is a Red Factor African Grey. His unusual red feathers come from a very rare genetic mutation. *He was bred specifically for his red coloration. Because the genetic mutation he possesses is so rare, he was sold for a high price to the Cynical Circus. *Thanks to his intelligence and rarity, he quickly became a sensation. He learned to mimic words and sounds, and boasts an impressive Longpaw vocabulary, and also performs tricks and demonstrations of his knowledge. *Due to his popularity, he lives an especially luxurious life compared to many of the other circus animals. He has a large room to himself full of toys and is fed all the fruit he could want. *His name means "Rare" in Swahili *Sundance is the only animals at the circus Nadra truly sees as an equal, as he respects her natural leadership skills and compassion. He still gets along well enough with the other animals, but doesn't believe that they're on his same level. Quotes :Nadra was fully aware of his high status, often bringing in more crowds than the so-called snake charmers and lion tamers. Nofeathers came far and wide to witness the Genius Bird, or so they called him. But what he enjoyed most was the end of the show, when Nofeathers could line up and greet him, taking turns petting him, saying sentences for him to repeat and best of all, feeding him treats. The more friendly Nadra was, the more adoration he received from these Nofeathers ― Nadra's arrogance :"Any news from the outside?" Nadra still did not glance at Laila or greet her. To him she was a slobbery, feeble-minded beast who lived only to please the Nofeathers. ― Nadra's thoughts about Laila :"Nadra glanced over at her, shrugging. "The others are all wildborn creatures. I'm sure they miss their homes. It was silly of the Nofeathers to just expect them to adjust to circus life. They have too much foolish pride to want to take part in their shows." He stretched his wings lazily. "They never seem to consider how much more pleasant their lives will be if they just complied. They'd get treats and attention like you and I. Maybe they'd even come to enjoy performing." ― Nadra's thoughts on the other animals :Suddenly, Foxtrot lunged. She snatched Nadra up by his leg and flew into the air, dangling him from one claw as if he weighed nothing. The slender falcon swung him back and forth for several moments before finally dropping him ten feet above the ground. /Not so high and mighty now, are you?/ :Nadra flapped around for a few moments before steadying himself enough to fly. He glared angrily at Foxtrot, his blood boiling. "You dirty, cheating little street pigeon!" He squawked, flapping his wings rapidly. "You've ruined the show! I hope the Nofeathers /beat/ you until you haven't got a feather left on your body!" He remained composed enough not to lunge at her, though. He knew that if he did, it would be him getting the punishment. He landed carefully onto the table, giving the commander a look. /Do something, you featherless buffoon!/ ― Nadra is humiliated by Foxtrot Family Tree Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Parrots Category:Cynical Circus Pack Members Category:Performers